Gotta Be Somebody
by xChocoCwazyGurlx
Summary: Mickie James was at the top of her career, that is until new divas replaced her. Now she's at the bottom, almost on the verge of getting released. Could a new storyline help the once bubbly diva? What will Randy Orton do? Randy/Mickie Fanfic hinted Jaria
1. The Cold and The Lonely

Love Comes Unexpectedly

Introduction:

Life was dangling on a string for Mickie James. Her 15 seconds of fame slowly drifted off to nevertheless existing. New Divas replaced her spot of being the Top Diva on Raw. The fans have faint visions of the Diva, who was once at the top of her career. Kelly and Candice owned the limelight now, not Mickie. Even the grasp of her holding the Women's Championship was short-lived as a returning Melina came in the picture and ruined everything for the once hyper diva. Once in awhile she'd have her time to wrestle but even though, nothing compared to before, the feud with Trish, going psycho, fighting with Beth Phoenix. It just seemed it never even happened. Mickie acted happy to all her fans, but the slow truth soon unraveling was something she could not handle. No one could ever understand her…no one..

Recent attacks of The Legend Killer would make you think he's cold, somewhat a psycho. But, deep down if you really knew him, he wasn't the type of guy you see on T.V. He played a character, a character he did not choose to play but was pushed to play as it could help his social character. Inside he was lonely, as everyone he knew, or did knew abandoned him, leaving him with nothing except the character he plays. As time grew, the Randy Orton that once was, was no more, he changed into a violent person that no one could stop. Everyone was terrified to just be in a room with him, but nobody knew that inside the Legend Killer had a heart, just a heart that needed care, care from someone who would change his whole life. Who would be that someone?

**Chapter 1: The Cold and The Lonely**

Mickie grabbed her water bottle as the thirst in her throat continued. She was training, yet she didn't need to since she wasn't scheduled to appear or wrestle at that night's Raw Show, yet again. Training, was a way to comfort herself, all the other divas went out for manicures and pedicures, like it mattered if the whole world liked their nails. She was sickened by the thought of herself even turning into another Candice Michelle or another Kelly Kelly. They didn't deserve to be Divas, especially Kelly, all she did was whine to Mickie when WWE stopped pushing her after she refused to do Playboy, all Mickie did was say, "Join the Club" But, it didn't help Mickie's inner self, it only made it worse after, because they soon started to push Kelly again, like she needed it!

After Mickie trained, she went out to lunch, she even invited one of her close friends, Maria Kanellis. They went out to a café and talked.

"Maria, can I ask you something?" Mickie asked, while playing with her untouched food.

"Well that depends, what's the question?" Maria questioned.

"Do you think WWE is going to fire me soon?" Mickie asked, looking down at her plate of salad.

" Mickie! Why would you ever say something like that?" Maria yelled, dropping her fork on her plate, making a huge racket.

"Maria, since when have you seen me on T.V.? Huh? Never! WWE is starting to take me off of T.V.! But, they're doing it slowly so it doesn't hurt as much, but you know what? It does hurt, sluts like Kelly cannot take my spot, after everything I've done for the WWE? Why would they do that to me?" Mickie stated, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Mickie, no! They are not taking you off of WWE! Listen to me! You are one of the best WWE Divas they have up to date! You are like a Diva Legend! SO NEVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Maria basically shouted at her own best friend, and after gave her a comforting hug.

Mickie cried, she knew the truth, why didn't the WWE just say, "You're Fired!" It would've been easier than having to learn it all by yourself.

After, her not so comforting lunch, she decided to go to the stadium where Raw was being held at. She picked a seat and sat on it. Slowly she closed her eyes, flashbacks of the time when she was just a fan turning into a real WWE Diva! It was soon rudely interrupted, when Mickie heard a faint cough behind her. She opened her eyes and looked behind her.

"I wonder why the former-former, women's champion is doing here, day-dreaming?" Randy said, glaring at Mickie.

"You know, I really don't have time for this, I just had a horrible day, but you know what? Every fucking day is a horrible day for me!" Mickie yelled at Randy's face, then burying her face in her hands.

"Now, now since when did little ever swear?" Randy teased.

"Seriously Randy, I fucking don't want to hear this shit today! Please just not this day!" Mickie said, running away crying.

"Great, Randy…you made bubbly Mickie James cry." John Cena trying to comfort, anyway he could.

"Shut the hell up Cena. I didn't know she meant it like that!" Randy replied angrily.

"Well, what did you think she meant then?" John Cena curiously asked.

All Randy did was get up and leave the newly crowned champ, to think of the answer by himself.

////WITH MICKIE////

Mickie walked in the hall, tears just free-falling from her untouched face. Why was everyone such an asshole to her? Didn't they see she had enough? Enough of everything!

She kept on walking, not minding all the people watching her take every slow footstep.

"Mickie James?" A stage person, asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, what's the problem?" Mickie asked.

"Stephanie McMahon, would like to see you in her office!" The stagehand quickly said.

"Okay…I guess it's time! It's time for me to get released!" Mickie yelled doubtfully.

Mickie hesitated to take the few steps to Stephanie's office, as she thought of her future, if she wasn't with WWE. Nothing! Being with WWE was her life, if she ever had to leave, she would be confused in a world that moves fast, and she was the only one who tried to stop the chaos. She finally approached the door, which held her future. Turning the knob slowly, she entered the room.

"Stephanie, a stagehand told me, you wanted to see me?" Mickie asked hoarsely.

Looking up, from the pile of messily arranged papers, Stephanie pointed to a chair, in front of her desk. Mickie quickly sat at it.

"Yes, Mickie, I did call you. Do you want to know why?" Stephanie asked.

"Well of course, because then it would've been a waste walking in here, if there was no news to hear. Isn't that right?" Mickie countered.

"Well of course! You are one very smart diva….that is why, you are getting a new storyline!" Stephanie inquired.

Mickie, who at first, was not at all interested, was now full on paying-attention. Hearing about a new storyline put a smile on the former-former champ.

"Anyways, the storyline does include you to become…..a heel." Stephanie said uneasily.

"A heel, like a psycho? Again? I thought I made a deal with the WWE that I don't want to do anymore psycho turns!" Mickie shouted.

"MICKIE..Mickie! No! Heel as in heel! No psycho just heel!" Stephanie tried saying.

"OH! So, heel? Nothing else? I guess I'm okay with that." Mickie responded.

"No, there's something else…Y---" Stephanie started.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMETHING ELSE?" Mickie practically yelled in Stephanie's face.

"What I was trying to say….other than you being heel, you are also going to team up with a WWE Superstar, and later you will be put with that superstar in a love storyline." Stephanie explained.

"LOVE STORYLINE? WHAT? WITH WHO?" Mickie yelled once again.

"None other than, Randy Orton." Stephanie said as calmly as she could.

"RANDY ORTON?" Mickie exclaimed.

"Well…yes Randy Orton. Is there a problem?" Stephanie asked as if there wasn't a problem.

"What if I told you:YES THERE IS A HUGE, ENORMOUS PROBLEM AT HAND?" Mickie exclaimed.

"I would ask, what's the problem?" Stephanie quickly countered.

"The problem is that I'm paired up with a HUGE jerk! Plus, it's a love storyline. If I have to kiss him, or anything else, I will go mad, like a psycho!" Mickie answered.

"Well Mickie, to tell the truth, later on in the storyline, you will need to kiss him!" Stephanie said.

"WHAT?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, and that last sentence I told you was the ending of our meeting! So, thank you for your time, but now I have uhm… stuff to do, so bye!" Stephanie tried very hard to get a irritated Mickie James out of her office.

Mickie walked out, unhappy, but a little happy to know that she wasn't fired. But, Mickie was mad at the fact that she had a LOVE storyline with none other than the Jerk of Jerks: Randy Orton. While she was walking to her locker room she did not notice the air-head blonde coming her way.

"Mickie…don't you just adore MY fabulous nails?" Kelly asked, only concerning for herself, BIG SHOCK!

"Don't you ever think of anyone except yourself?" Mickie asked.

"No…and what are we playing the questions game now?" Kelly asked changing the subject.

"Kelly, don't even get me even more fucking mad today! Okay?" Mickie responded.

"Excuse me? And you say I'm the one thinking of myself. I'm trying to be nice and involve you in a fucking conversation, and if you don't want to talk to me, then a simple, Leave me alone, would've been fine." Kelly countered adding a bit attitude to every word.

"Well you know what Kelly. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Mickie yelled.

"Whatever bitch!" Kelly answered, beginning to leave, but suddenly turns around and slaps Mickie in the face and runs away.

"What the fucking hell is your problem!" Mickie was all left to say.

**What will happen in the next chapter???**


	2. Dramatic Turn

**Chapter 2: Dramatic Turn**

Mickie who was still confused, as to why Kelly was being such a bitch today, wandered around the halls, looking at every picture that hanged. Every crack on every mess. She stopped by the picture of Randy Orton holding the gold, way up high.

"Jerk.." she muttered, silently.

"Hmph..Mickie what are you doing?" The Women's Champion asked, with a perky tone.

"Nothing. What makes you think I'm doing something?" Mickie asked, a little attitude hanging on her tongue.

"Well, I'm just confused as to why, you're looking at the picture of Randy Orton, and have a face like you saw your prince charming." Melina inquired, as if she knew everything.

"Excuse me?" Mickie asked, a little shocked.

"Mickie, I knew you heard me, just admit it. Honesty is the way to go." Melina teased. She gave a slight grin and walked away.

"I can't believe this, I do not think he's a prince charming!" Mickie talking to herself.

"Mickie I can still hear you!" Melina said, only a few steps away. She stifled a giggle and went her way.

Mickie just stared doubtfully, to the place that was once occupied by the Women's Championship, but was know, empty. just like the feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She and Melina weren't the best of friends, but they weren't enemies. Mickie couldn't believe how much Melina was a chatterbox. Mickie didn't like Randy....that is at least what she thought...OH NO! Before, she could think anymore of the heinous crime, she ran to the Diva's locker-room as Raw was soon starting. She barged in and all she saw was Kelly Kelly and the diva that defines beauty, Candice Michelle.

Kelly stood up and harshly dug her shoulder to Mickie's.

"Oopps.. I wish I could've done it harder!" Kelly said, being a bitch.

"Kelly, please don't start a bar fight!" Candice tried calming her down.

"What is your problem Kelly?" Mickie asked, her blood starting to boil inside of her.

"My problem is that, you're a bitch who thinks is the best!" Kelly countered.

"Excuse me Kelly! Number 1: I am a better wrestler than you. I have held the Women's Championship 4 times. How many times has the Women's Championship been around your waist?" Mickie asked, attitude starting to show.

"Okay, WWE hasn't given me my full push! So..." Kelly started, thinking real hard.

"So..they don't need to give you a push, because you might just mess it up!" Mickie fought.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! WHO CARES? I DON'T! YOU GUYS RUINED A GOOD DAY TODAY AND YOU GUYS ARE SO BUSY FIGHTING, THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELVES!" Candice yelled at them trying to get her point across. After that, Candice left the room, with an angry mood.

"Whatever, Mickie, nobody likes you here, so why not ask for a release." Kelly said, with a stern tone. And on that note, she quickly turned on her heel and walked out the door.

"Maybe, you're right...." Mickie said to herself, quietly.

"Oh..c'mon, don't believe her Mickie, she's the one that needs to get released, she's just here because of looks." Melina said, popping out of nowhere.

"I know that Melina, but even looks can get you very far in this company." Mickie answered with a sigh.

"Looks aren't everything. If you're a person who relies on beauty, you're an idiot. One day, all your beauty will be gone, and you'll have nothing left." Melina said as she walked out the door.

Melina was right. Looks can only get you so far. Mickie, was more than meets the eye. She had talent and passion, more than any other diva. At least, that was what she thought. She quickly changed into her wrestling gear and went to find her tag teammates.

"I really can't believe this." Mickie sounded unconvincing to herself, now that was a bad sign.

"What can't you believe?" Mickie knows that voice all to well. She turned swiftly on her heel. None other than....Randy Keith Orton. All he did why smirk, his all to famous smirk. Usually you'd think Mickie would be over-her-heels mess at this moment, but she wasn't, she wasn't like the other divas. She didn't sleep her way to the top. She made her own name in the company, yet it was carved in as being a psycho.

"Look, I'm really not in a mood to talk, especially with you!" Mickie said sternly, she tried her best to walk away, but she felt a cold, brisk hand on her untouched arm.

"Wait a second, I'm sure you've got time. Raw doesn't even start for a half and hour." Randy said, obviously trying to get a moment with the diva.

Mickie just stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest. Mickie was uninterested as to what the Legend Killer had to say.

"Look, all I want to know is: Why do you have such a bitter attitude to me?" Randy asked, only speaking the truth.

"I don't know, maybe because I don't want to get used like Kelly!" Mickie answered with a bitter tone.

"Who said I was going to do that to you?" Randy responded, out-smarting the diva.

"Maybe your actions speak for themselves!" Mickie countered, not giving up.

Randy had nothing to say, he just gave his famous smirk and walked away from the witted diva.

"Yeah, Randy just walk away!" Mickie said, obviously annoyed, she turned her heel and started to walk away too.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Randy yelled back.

Mickie could feel Randy smirking at her. She didn't know why, but she liked it. She didn't focus on it too much because her match was up first and she needed to find her teammates. Guess who was her tag teammate, Kelly freaking Kelly. She walked up to her, uncertain how this match was going to unfold. Tonight was the night Mickie was going to turn heel. She was happy that she got a new storyline, but not happy because of the Randy Orton part.

"So, what's up, ready to turn heel Mickie?" Melina asked, trying to brighten up the boring mood.

"I guess…" Mickie again uninterested.

Awkward silence.

"Alright…" Melina tried.

"Hmph!" Kelly said.

"What the hell is your problem now?" Mickie asked, getting very annoyed.

"Was I talking to you?" Kelly asked.

"No, but you are now!" Mickie responded, out-witting the blonde diva.

"Shut up! You're so childish Mickie! Why don't you turn your fat ass around and go back to Richmond!" Kelly insulted.

"Yeah at least I'm not a air-head blonde!" Mickie countered.

"Hey! I'm blonde!" Maryse said out of nowhere, with her French accent.

"Sorry, but you're not like Kelly!" Mickie apologizing.

"It's fine." Maryse responded, and walked away.

Mickie turned her attention back to Kelly. Suddenly Mickie gets speared to a table by Kelly.

"Hey break it off!" Melina tried.

Kelly instead kicked her and gave her the K2 on the cement. All the WWE Superstars get in the fight. Batista went to go check on Melina, who was right now, knocked out. Kelly went after Mickie again! Mickie realized and immediately gave Kelly her famous Mickie-DT. Now, Melina and Kelly were both knocked out.

"Whoa, what is going on in here?" Stephanie asked with her high-pitched voice.

Stephanie immediately saw the two bodies on the ground and looked at Mickie. She did the "come on over" sign and Mickie understood.

"What the hell happened Mickie? It's not even your heel turn yet and you're already beating up the face divas!" Stephanie yelled, obviously not amused by Mickie's actions.

Mickie shrugged, she really didn't know what to answer.

"I'm warning you right now Mickie! Don't act like Randy Orton or else you're kicked off the roster!" Stephanie warned as she went to do her daily duties.

Mickie was surprised at what Stephanie said. She wasn't acting like Randy at all. Was she? Again, she didn't focus on it too much as her match was already starting. She walked to the curtain and did her bubbly entrance. Last time she will ever do this, since she is turning heel. Kelly was already in the ring, giving a mean glare to Mickie. Tonight their opponents were Beth Phoenix and Jillian.

The match started out with Kelly, doing her usual routine. Her famous acrobatic moves. She soon tagged in Mickie. Again, Mickie did her usual routine to Beth. Suddenly, Rosa interfered distracting the referee. Mickie went after her, chasing her around the ring. Melina came running down, coming after Rosa too, Mickie did not see this, as part of the storyline. Melina grabbed her belt and held it out, trying to hit Rosa with it. But, Rosa ducked it and Mickie instead, running as fast as she could hit the belt, instantly getting knocked out. Melina did her acting, pretended to act surprised. Beth came out and dragged Mickie back in the ring. Beth gave her the glam slam and 1…2….3 Mickie was done. Kelly and Melina both came in the ring, checking on Mickie. Mickie came up again and glared at Melina, who was trying to apologize to her. Mickie looked at the audience and looked back at Melina. She tried to exit the ring, but swiftly turned around and Mick-Kicked Melina right in the head. Kelly act surprised. Mickie then kicked Kelly and gave her the Mickie-DT. A mix of boos and cheers filled the stadium. Mickie exited the ring and blew a kiss to Melina and Kelly, signaling her heel turn.

**What Will Happen Next? Please review if you have time!**


End file.
